Three finger
by VannuroRB
Summary: All his life Yami wanted to join the dark magic group known as the Kuroi, but once he did he never knew that "black" was a precise description about them. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, etc. [Discontinued]
1. The greatest show on earth

I was determined. Determined to somehow use this idea and now I have (from one of the weirdest sources I say) so here it is, my idea popped out and came forth as this.

I hope you enjoy it all.

Somehow.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-The greatest show on earth<p>

There was something frightening yet powerful about the dark shrine he stood at, the night sky cast shadows over the field surrounding them, the light coming from the torches that were placed in a circle around them snapped and cackled to themselves no doubt having a conversation to themselves. The figures the teen had met previous were dressed up in ceremonial robes, pitch black themselves they almost blended into the night air if the gold of their belts and other talismans didn't reflect the fire light. A sacrifice table sat between the table and the group of six, a story was carved into the beige stone but the teen had little time to try and read it as he was more determined to push his nerves back, the faint smear of blood over the stone didn't help however.

'Young Yami Aten, please step forward' One beckoned lifting their hand and curling their finger up for him to follow.

Yami gave a deep sigh but stepped up into the light, the tip of his feet touching the edge of the table in front of him, he kept his gaze to the stone but he wasn't going to turn back now. He had waited, wanted this for many years to prove his worth, and now that it was happening he wasn't going to let his nerves get the better of him.

'The Kuroi is not something you can throw away easily' The other continued while two other disciples walked to Yami's side, he could feel sweat running down the back of his neck as he knew what was yet to come 'This is a passion that will take on your life, to abandon it is for one death. You must swear to keep up with this passion, to allow yourself and the Kuroi to explore in the lightest of shadows to the blackest of nights. Do you, Yami Aten, accept these terms?' Yami didn't answer making the hooded figure frown 'Do you accept or not?'

'I do' Yami answered frowning at the table 'I've wanted this for so long…I won't throw it away'.

They gave a nod and the other two disciples moved closer to Yami's side, taking out sharp and thick knifes that had a few dents in them, they had been used many times 'As you must know, to show your acceptance you must give a blood sacrifice, in position please'.

Yami placed his hands onto the table and the other two made sure they were in perfect symmetry and align of where they wanted them to be, Yami gave his hands one last glance knowing it would be the last time he'd see them intact.

The leader raised their arms and began to chant 'Oh great Kuroi, we present you a new student before you. We pray you will take this offering with great pleasure and embed this new young blood with your power, your knowledge and cunning, and may you present him with a life filled with fruitful opportunities thanks to your wisdom. The sacrifice!'

Yami closed his eyes as he knew the disciples lifted their knifes, and in an instant there was a squelch and a crunch with Yami's scream filling the night air. Yami panted heavily as he felt the liquid pulsate out of his wound, a searing burning pain ran through his nerves and every corner of his body, he weakly opened his eyes and looked down at his cut off little fingers. Their blood was soaked into the cracks and crevices of the table, once the stone had tasted Yami's blood the fingers simply melted away into black smoke before disappearing altogether, the wound which bled rapidly healed over leaving a small gap where his fingers once belonged.

Yami held up his hand, observing the gap he had created seeing how the new skin folded over perfectly to hide any scars.

'Your sacrifice has been accepted Young Yami Aten' They spoke giving him a small bow 'Welcome, to the Kuroi'.

Yami looked around at them before smiling knowing that his true life, the one he yearned for years, had just begun.

* * *

><p>There was a bang and colours lit up the night sky, the crowd gasped as they watched the light brighten the dark night sky before another firework was lit and it shot into the air to amaze the crowd. Such nights of entertainment didn't worry the citizens of the city as they enjoyed the dancing, music and of course the fireworks.<p>

Yami sat on top of a roof and watched as another firework flew up high in the air before bursting in bright colours, he then looked back down to the crowds going over each ones appearance before spotting a man who seemed to be enjoying himself highly and certainly drunk. Yami watched him a few moments before standing up, he lightly touched the dagger in his belt before the shadows wrapped up and brought him through the roof before he walked out onto the streets, and no one had noticed he appeared out of nowhere.

Yami walked through the crowds ignoring the fireworks this time before he came to the man he had observed from above, he stood behind him before leaning closer to him 'Are you Motoyoshi Shino?' Yami whispered in his ear.

The man frowned and looked over his shoulder sluggishly 'Yeah. Who are you?'

Yami didn't need any more confirmation and drove his dagger into the mans' back, a few people noticed and screamed, backing away as Yami let go of the man so he could stumble in pain before hitting the ground with blood pouring out of his back. Yami looked around as he heard someone calling for guards to help, he quickly took off into a run making the crowd step back from him as he ducked into an alley way for his escape, but a few moments and the guards were right behind him ordering him to stop for his own good.

Yami looked back over his shoulder before skidding to a halt seeing the exit of the alley being blocked by some more guardsmen; Yami looked between the blockade before turning to the wall and climbing up it until he reached the roof and pulled himself up onto the red tiles.

'Don't let him get away!' One guard ordered and they split up again to try and find a way to reach Yami on the roof.

Yami didn't dawdle and began running again jumping from roof to roof as he tried to find a hiding place, he couldn't lead them back to his home and he couldn't run for the rest of the night, he had to find somewhere to hide or simply blend in. He stopped when he heard music different to the bounce like street music, pianos, violins and harps he could make out from the outside. There was only one race who listened to classical music; the rich.

Yami didn't debate if it was a good idea and ran close to the house before jumping and smashing the window so he landed in the room with a groan, he sat up and brushed the glass out of his hair and picked it out of his skin before looking around, he noticed a rather posh masquerade outfit hanging on the wardrobe presumably a spare for a guest. He smirked as he touched the black silk before taking it down from its hook.

Yami opened the door and stepped out after changing into the suit, he was glad it came with a mask that covered most of his face but rather hoped that it came with gloves to cover his missing fingers, but he had to deal with what he had. He played with his cape as he looked up and down the corridor; he followed the line of music before he came to a flight of stairs and at the bottom were the nobles themselves enjoying their private party. The musicians occupied one corner and played a soft tune, a few people with partners did dance but most of the other people were enjoying a conversation with friends at the edge of the room, Yami looked around as he walked down the steps and wondered if anyone would spot him as an outsider.

Once Yami touched the bottom step he noticed a young girl weaving through the crowds to him, he cleared his throat and tugged the end of his sleeves lower down his hands so it wasn't obvious to see his missing finger. The girl was small and young, but Yami was sure she was a foreigner as she had unusually pale skin and bronze like hair made up in a ringed bun, once she stopped in front of Yami she held her large and extravagant dress to curtsey to him which Yami replied with a small bow.

'Can we…dance?' She asked unsurely.

Yami gave a small hum but nodded 'I'd be delighted' He held his arm out. The girl smiled but took his arm and walked with him to the other dancers; they waited a few moments for an opening for them to join before they started dancing with them as well.

The girl seemed to enjoy herself smiling up at Yami as they turned and joined hands, Yami didn't mind her fixation as it meant that she didn't notice his hand, Yami enjoyed the dance and looked around as he did so trying to find a way out but when he heard a laugh he looked over to one of the corners.

Standing by one of the corners of the hall was a girl standing with a smaller boy, usually it would be the girls that took his interest but this time his attention was focused on the small male. He was dressed in a white and gold tails suit, and though his height and large like features made him look about twelve yet Yami was sure he had to be over eighteen to be in such a party, Yami gave a smile as he watched his amethyst eyes look up to his friend and his perfect lips smile. Yami didn't believe in love at first sight, but at the sight of the boy and his rapid heartbeat, Yami's mind quickly changed.

Once the dancing was over Yami gave a bow to his partner and quickly left her side, not caring if she was upset about his absence or not, he moved closer to the two unsuspecting teens before walking past them and leaning against the wall watching them carefully. They gave a small laugh between themselves obviously having shared a joke; the girl looked into the wine glass that was empty.

'I'll be right back Yugi' She spoke and turned to walk to the crowd 'Just getting another drink'.

'Okay Anzu' Yugi called back and waited patiently his hands meeting behind his back as he did.

Yami smiled as he saw his chance and left his watching place before moving closer to the teen, he wanted to touch his face and body to make sure that the person in front of him was real but he was sure that wouldn't be appropriate.

'Hey there' The teen turned at Yami's voice as he smiled 'What's your name again?'

'Uhh…Mutou' He answered quietly 'Yugi'.

'Yugi…what a nice name for a nice young boy' Yami then looked up at Yugi's partner who was in the crowds 'And that is…?'

'Oh Anzu, my sister' Yugi explained before tilting his head 'Uhh…who are you?'

'That's not important' Yami passed off quickly before smiling at the teen 'What is important is that you're quite magnificent'.

Yugi blushed lightly as he stared up at the male unsure of what to make of the comment 'U-Uhh…Wh-What do you mean by that?'

Yami opened his mouth to speak but he looked up as one of the nobles walked in talking to a few of the city guards, Yami kept his mouth tight making Yugi watch confused until he looked around and spotted the guards as well.

They silenced the musicians so they got everyone's attention 'We're sorry to interrupt your evening everyone' They apologised 'But we have reason to believe that an assassin has entered this building and we need to search for him'.

Whispers spread across the room as the guards squeezed between the guests to investigate the rooms, Yugi let out a small gasp and turn back to Yami with his gaze to the floor.

'An assassin?' He whispered hugging his arms 'Oh god…that's a scary thought…he could be…'

Yami watched Yugi before leaning closer to his face 'Yugi, are you married?'

Yugi looked up at the dark mask before shaking his head 'N-No sir'.

'Engaged?'

'N-No…'

'Good. Because I must dash and before I leave, I want to give you this' Yami then held Yugi's face before placing his lips on Yugi's.

Yugi stared wide eyed as he froze against Yami's kiss, Yami just took the opportunity as much as he could before breaking away from Yugi's soft lips with a smile, Yugi tried to get his numb lips moving to speak but his eyes took in the three fingers on Yami's hand.

'Y-Yo-You…?'

Yami didn't say anything and slipped past Yugi dissolving into the crowd, Yugi knew that he should've spoken out warn the guards that the man they were looking for was about to walk out, but touching his fingers to his lips made his insides squirm and he found himself silent again.

'Yugi?' Yugi looked up to see Anzu walk by his side 'Are you okay?'

'M-Mmm…I think so…' Yugi whispered and glanced back to the crowd to try and find Yami, but he had already gone so didn't speak another word about it.

* * *

><p>Once Yami was a safe distance from the party he stripped out of his suit he borrowed and carried on down the street in his own clothes, he stuck to the back streets of the city before he came to his home. It was a rough house he and his friends had built when coming to the city, it wasn't the best house but it was better than living in the streets where storms and disease could take them, and it provided protection against the city guards if they came looking around.<p>

Yami carefully opened the squeaky wooden door that greeted him knowing that if he opened it too hard or fast it would come off its hinges. He gave a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair and walked into the closest room, a few chairs were sat around together and other such items they had collected, their money box sat on the small wooden table which contained their earnings. An arch lead to the kitchen which was small and didn't contain many of the equipment one would find in a normal kitchen, but the cupboards usually held much food and that was all they needed.

'You took your time' A voice chuckled making Yami look to one of the chairs.

His friend Joey was sat casually sideways in the seat, his legs draped over one end of the arm while his head rested nicely on the soft texture. He was a few years younger than Yami himself and he certainly showed it; when he wasn't hired for work he was often bouncy in nature and attempted to sneak into many of the entertainments that were on in the city, though maybe that was his quality that appealed to many, he looked rouge on the outside but was a different nature underneath.

'I was almost caught' Yami answered walking into the kitchen 'Had to hide in a party'.

'Oh? Was it a good one?' Joey asked eagerly.

'Pfft no'.

'Was there any cute girls?'

'No Joey' Yami rolled his eyes and turned to smirk at him 'Besides, I would've thought you'd keep your thoughts on Mai and only Mai'.

Joey's face turned beetroot and he crossed his arms over his chest with an added pout 'Shut up'.

Yami chuckled and opened the cupboards before frowning, he opened the other doors to check for more food but when he didn't see anything of food variety he turned back to Joey 'What happened to the food?' Yami queried.

'We ate it' Joey answered 'You said you'll get paid tonight so we didn't think of it' Joey then frowned as Yami fell silent 'You did get your money right?'

"Knew I forgot something" Yami shut the cupboard doors before sulking past Joey 'I'm going to bed…I'm sure the hunger pains will pass…'

'Yeah right. Night Yami'.

'Night Joey'.

Joey looked over the top of the chair watching Yami climb the stairs while clutching his stomach, Joey gave a small chuckle and shook his head 'Idiot' He mumbled before relaxing back into the seat.

*********************************End of chapter 1****************************

Yeah, my idea was having three fingers. Strange I know.

But if I'm giving pain to the Yugioh characters, then I must do it!

Review if you like!


	2. Flirting

What kind of people are you? Enjoying Yami and his friends having three fingers! You sick twisted sadistic people!

I like you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Flirting<p>

The morning broke through the tattered curtains of Yami's bedroom creating sun circles on the wooden floor, Yami grumbled at the noise outside of the usual busy market streets that woke him up like always, his eyes fluttered open before he looked around spotting a woman standing by his bed. The tall blonde woman was one of Yami's friends, Mai Valentine; she was easily one of the seductive women Yami knew and played it to her best interests, while she was distracting men with her good looks she took the chance to steal their money and any other valuables. Men thought they were lucky for pulling Mai; however Mai knew how to act exceedingly well.

'You awake their sunshine?' Mai teased with a smirk.

Yami gave another groan as he rubbed his eye with his hands 'Mai…what you doing spying on me? Cradle snatching?'

'Tch' She flicked her hair behind her ear and crossed her arms over her chest 'I don't date children'.

"Sucks for Joey" Yami sat up and stretched his arms 'Yeah, yeah. Where's Joey? Gone already?'

'Yeah. He told me to remind you to get paid today or he's going to do your job'.

Yami sighed and slumped slightly 'But didn't you get paid? Why can't you use your money?'

'I'm saving my money for more important things like clothes, and bathroom items, and nice furniture' Mai glanced at Yami as he raised his brow 'Well you boys can go stink all you want, I have to look and smell good'.

Yami rolled his eyes as Mai walked out and continued talking to herself, listing items she classed as important before leaving Yami on his own to get ready. Yami sighed as he pushed his covers back and stood up from his bed, he quickly pushed back the curtains to look out into the streets to see what the weather was like, clear with a bright sun hanging in the sky slowly cooking anything that would heat.

'Gonna be a hot day…' Yami mused before going over to his clothes and putting them on, hoping he wouldn't cook in them that day.

Yami walked downstairs to see Mai already taking off her outer clothes, she draped her jacket over the chair before searching around trying to find a hairbrush, Yami watched her a few moments seeing why Joey liked her a lot before sidling to the door to kick his shoes on.

'Remember to get paid full Yami' Mai reminded.

'Yes Mai…' Yami droned.

'You know the rich always try to wriggle out from paying, so make sure you get everything. I don't want you to come back with half of your earnings'.

Yami rolled his eyes and opened the door 'Yes Mai' He repeated before walking out and shutting the door behind him 'Jeez…she can be a real mother at times'.

* * *

><p>A noble was walking through the streets and despite the bright sun lighting his path through the streets he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched, in every dark corner in every poor eyes, he could see a presence watching him. And though he tried to tell himself it was his guilt and paranoia, the feeling of eyes on his back never left him.<p>

Out of fear he quickly ducked into a nearby alley to leave the bustling crowd and get into a discreet location, at once he sighed heavily feeling relieve and was about to take his new route home.

'You aren't trying to forget about me are you?' He jumped back as Yami emerged out of shadows.

The man tensed and shook his head 'N-No…n-never'.

Yami then held his hand out 'Good. Then give me my money'.

The man trembled lightly but gave him the money to try and get rid of Yami; the male took the money and counted it before frowning at his client 'I meant all of it. Don't forget, I can kill you just as easy as I did your friend'.

'Alright! Here!' He passed Yami the remainder of the money he owned Yami before sidling past him terrified 'Just…leave me alone!'

Yami watched him disappear before rolling his eyes 'Idiot' He mumbled before counting his money happily with a sigh 'Finally. I can get some food'.

Yami pocketed his money before walking out into the hot street looking at the stalls selling foods, he was tempted more to the meat but without them being cooked he wasn't going to risk his health over uncooked meat so stuck to the fruits and bread. He bought himself a small loaf of bread leaving enough money to take back home so they could buy more food later on, he leaned against a wall as he bit into his breakfast and ate it, he idly glanced around at the people walking past and ignoring him. The city seemed its normal self if without the guards patrolling the streets yet.

Yami continued to look around as he ate his way through the bread before stopping and staring into the crowds, wanting to believe his eyes were mistaken and yet he was sure that the male who was walking casually down the street was none other than Yugi. Yami kept still and watched Yugi who walked past without noticing Yami, a posh looking uniform of deep blue with a ruffled white undershirt and books stashed under his arm, it looked like he was going somewhere important and didn't want to be late but Yami didn't want to pass up the chance of not speaking to the small angel again.

Stuffing his mouth quickly with the last remains of his food he forced himself to follow before following Yugi through the streets, he kept his eyes on the thieves and poor children they passed in case they tried to rob Yugi—it was very inconvenient to have the richer nobles homes on one side of the city, the entertainment and services to the other forcing the nobles to walk through the slums and peasant quarters in the centre, but Yami didn't argue much against the design either—but Yugi kept on walking oblivious of the danger around him until he came to a more respectable street of shops. The cleaner streets, the robed people and the fancy shop signs pointed to one thing; rich money.

Yugi continued travelling until he came to a book shop and walked inside; Yami peeked through the window to see Yugi slip into the many rows of bookshelves, Yami bit his lip and debated about entering a shop in case someone could tell who he was, but he didn't want to give up on Yugi just yet. He decided to enter and risk it, no one seemed to care that he entered even with the door knocking on the bell; he looked around at the empty bookstore before moving through the bookcases determined to find Yugi, he walked along the aisles of bookcases before finding Yugi. His delicate hand was reaching up to the higher shelves while his finger danced over the spines, a cute bite to his lip as he continued to search through the names, clearly looking for a specific book.

Yami sighed and shrugged his body lightly to loosen up and played with his hair before he thought he looked worthy, he then walked out into the corridor of books and stood near to the shelves that Yugi did, however to Yami's disappointment Yugi didn't notice his presence and continued to skim through the books.

Yami rolled his eyes silently and tried to figure how you would normally strike a conversation with someone in a bookstore; Yami didn't have the experience of that type of socialising. He watched Yugi's hand move across the books before he got an idea, with a smile Yami lifted his hand and ran it over the book spines as well before he moved closer so his and Yugi's hands hit each other gently, Yugi finally noticed Yami and gave a shy smile.

'S-Sorry' He apologised meekly.

'It's fine…' Yami reassured with a calm smile before seizing the opportunity 'You're Yugi Mutou right?'

Yugi nodded 'Yes but…' Yugi's eyes turned to Yami's hands before he noticed the missing finger space on his hand, Yugi turned wide eyed and stared at Yami.

The male was confused before cursing his hand and hiding it behind his back 'S-So you looking for anything specific?' Yami questioned trying to change the subject.

Yugi watched him carefully before reaching out and pulling a book out of the shelf 'Just…this…' He answered unsurely and hugged it to his chest 'And stay away from me!'

Yami watched confused as Yugi hurried to the counter to pay for the book before scurrying out of the shop, he raised his brow but didn't waste a second in following him again. Yugi went deeper into the city before he hurried through the gardens of the local university; Yami knew the place by sight and reputation, it was a grand higher education that only the elite or extremely lucky could get a placement. Yami walked around its luxury gardens glancing at the clean and spacious design, he then spotted Yugi let himself inside the building so obediently Yami followed him inside and caught up with him walking through the corridors, Yugi disappeared through a door and when Yami got closer he read the sign.

'Lecture hall…' Yami read out loud but pushed the door open to peek inside.

The room was brightly lit with many famous paintings and the floor was littered with rows of seats that were occupied by students, a teacher stood in front of the mass of people and talked about something Yami didn't have any interest in, the stiff hot air made Yami want to grimace and leave the room but when he spotted Yugi walking down the aisle to sit in an empty seat his heart told him to slip inside. Yami quietly crept closer before noticing the seat on the edge next to Yugi was free, with a smile Yami quickly swooped in and sat himself next to Yugi, who, once again, didn't realise Yami was there.

'I think we got off on a bad start' Yami whispered to the teen making him tense and turn to Yami.

'L-Leave me alone…' Yugi whimpered 'I-I've done nothing wrong!'

'Nothing wrong?' Yami repeated questionably 'What do you mean?'

'I-I don't have any enemies and I've tried to do my part…I haven't…you can't…'

Yami raised his brow before cracking a smile and laughing lightly which caused him to get scolded by nearby students for his loudness, Yami quietened himself down before turning back to Yugi 'I'm not here to assassinate you…I'm sorry if I seemed like that…'

Yugi looked unsurely at him as if trying to spot a lie 'But…you are…an assassin?'

'Well yeah but I-'

'So why are you following me?'

Yami bit his lip and gave a small sigh 'Well…how can I say this without sounding weird?' Yami thought for a few moments 'You ca-'

'Yugi? Everything alright?' Another man asked who sat on Yugi's other side.

Yugi nodded and gave a shy smile to him 'Yes Kazuki…I'm fine' Yugi reassured turning back to Yami 'Please, leave me alone'.

Yami looked between the two males before sliding off the seat and walking out once more, Yami gave a sigh and a small grumble but decided to wait outside for him, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. Time passed by and Yami was getting hotter under the burning sun that hung directly over him but he refused to move, he was going to wait until Yugi came back out whether that took the whole day or not, he wasn't going to give up easily.

A few hours passed but Yami looked up when a flood of the students washed out chatting to each other, not caring about Yami scanning through them looking for Yugi, the small teen then walked out with his friend that talked back to Yami. Yami left his resting spot and weaved through the crowds before approaching Yugi who was laughing away with his friend.

'Hey Yugi' Yami called out making him stop but quickly turn away when he saw it was Yami.

'Leave him alone' Yugi's friend defended making Yami frown 'He doesn't want to talk to you'.

'Try and stop me' Yami threatened.

'Yeah, it'll look really good you threatening me won't it?' Yami opened his mouth to say something back but couldn't argue with his point, what would Yugi think if Yami attacked his friend? He was trying to get to know Yugi better, not make him his enemy 'Come on Yugi, let's go'.

The two started walking again leaving Yami behind catching the last of their conversation before it was inaudible.

'Who is that guy Yugi?'

'I don't know, he's a no one'.

Yami watched them walk away feeling his heart break which he never thought was possible, he then began to march away from the university and disappear into the setting he blended well in.

* * *

><p>Mai came back home later on that night, she gave a sigh as she slipped out of her shoes and looked through the doors, Joey was in the kitchen picking out the small gathering of food they had bought that day. Mai raised her brow and moved closer making him look up from his feeding; he gave a small smile and quickly swallowed.<p>

'Hey Mai…uhh…hungry?'

'Not really' Mai then looked around 'Where's Yami? Out?'

'No' Joey then pointed to the ceiling 'He's on the roof for some reason…I think he's sulking'.

Mai put her hands on her hips 'And you didn't think about going up to find out what's wrong with him?'

'What could I say? I'm not good on that deep talking stuff' Joey shrugged his shoulders 'He'll probably be fine in the morning'.

She rolled her eyes 'Men…I'll go check on him then'.

She then let the shadows engulf her and take her up to the roof, Yami looked up as Mai unsteadily got her balance before sitting down, she turned to Yami and sat in silence for a few moments before speaking 'So…what's wrong?'

Yami sighed and looked up at the night sky scattered with stars 'Just…thinking…'

'Joey said you looked like you were sulking…don't tell me; that guy set you up and instead of paying you he got the guards after you'.

Yami gave a chuckle 'He was scared shitless, I don't think he would've pulled it off' Yami dug in his pockets before showing her the money 'I got paid…so that's fine'.

Mai quickly counted the money before Yami pocketed it again; she rested back on her arms so she laid out some more 'So what's wrong then?'

Yami hugged his knees so he could rest his chin on his arm 'I…met someone…' Yami explained quietly 'And…I quite like them…'

'Oh? There's a first for everything' Mai teased gently 'So what's wrong about that?'

'They don't like me…' Yami held a hand up to look at the gap on his hand 'They knew what I was…and they regarded me as a no one…that's what's wrong'.

Mai tried to give a reassuring smile and patted Yami on the back as he slumped back into his huddled position 'Yeah…I know how that feels…but that's how people see us. I can't give you much advice Yami apart from move on. As long as you like yourself, and me and Joey like you, then I wouldn't worry about it too much'.

Yami hummed in agreement but didn't look much different making Mai tilt her head 'You coming back inside?'

'Yeah…in a minute…' Yami watched Mai sink back through the roof before sighing and looking up at the sky once more 'Yugi…' He whispered.

*******************************End of chapter 2******************************

Early romances never go easy. Especially when you have a missing finger!

I'm kidding of course, let's just hope that Yugi has a change of heart soon for Yami's sake.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Stalking

You know this is one of the most unbelievable situations that could happen. Which is why it works for this story.

It's nothing but unbelievable situations!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-Stalking<p>

Yami sat upside down in the chair as he sighed to himself, feeling the rush of his blood to his head but didn't dare sit himself upright until inspiration struck him; he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the rest of the world.

'Hey you tell me off when I do this' Joey commented as he watched the male.

'This is different so shush' Yami hushed and resumed his thinking.

Joey raised his brow 'Why? What you doing?'

'Thinking'.

'Of what?'

'Something'.

Joey then grew a smirk 'Of a person?'

Yami sighed but opened his eyes to look to his friend 'Yes, if you must know'.

'Oh yes' Joey sat himself on the arm of the chair with a grin 'Go on, tell me what the problem is. I'm an expert of women'.

Yami raised his brow but said nothing of Joey's boasting 'Just…trying to think of a way to get them to like me back…they don't like me very much for being…well me if you know what I mean'.

'Oh this one is so easy' Joey rested on his knee 'Follow them then, that's the best tip I can give you'.

'Like…stalking?' Yami questioned unsurely.

'No, no nothing like that' Joey waved his hands with a smile 'Just follow where they go, find out what they like. Girls like doing their own thing, but they find it very impressive if you know about something they're into. Even if you don't like it yourself, just knowing a few things to compliment about will go all the way. You don't expect a cock to sit and wait for a hen do you?'

Yami stared at him before saying bluntly 'It's a boy'.

'Oh…well the rule still applies' Joey stood up again 'I'm sure cocks impress cocks a lot…'

'Yeah whatever' Yami slithered himself off the chair and groaned as he held his head 'Oh shit…'

'And that teaches you to sit upside down in a chair' Joey remarked with his usual smirk before leaving Yami to his own suffering.

Yami gave a grunt of displeasure but held his unsteady head in his hands as he thought over Joey's advice; it seemed like a long shot but perhaps if he understood a little more of how Yugi thought and what he liked, he might stand a better chance on getting to know him more. What did he have to lose?

* * *

><p>Yami didn't wait to follow Yugi the next day, having no other better plan to get to know Yugi, and was glad no one hired him that day to interrupt his plans. He started early and watched Yugi's house, it took a few good long and boring hours of waiting but Yugi did leave his house and his days proceeded much like the same ritual during the days.<p>

Yugi's days seemed to repeat themselves; in the mornings he would leave his home to go to the university to learn for a few hours before leaving that and returning back home, a few occasions over the week did he leave with his sister and spend their times at other non-interesting places. He knew nobles didn't have a very much extravagant life, but he never found it so dull.

Yami found himself sat on the roof watching the house, he gave a sigh and sat his head on his knees as he tried to think of a way that would cure his boredom and yet not leave Yugi, nothing came to mind which only made him sigh once more. Why did Yugi have to study so much? Why couldn't he paint or look at nature? At least Yami could think about learning something about them to impress him—he started to think Joey's idea of following Yugi was becoming pointless.

Yami looked up as he heard a whistling tune and looked towards the street before frowning as he recognised a familiar male walk to Yugi's house. It seemed Yugi only had one friend, Kazuki. He went to the same university as Yugi and Yami often had to watch them walk back to their homes together, talking and laughing away; he was sure he was some nobles son but he looked nothing of the status he had, he was untidy and was occasionally crude that Yugi had to scold about, and yet he allowed himself to be seen with that man and not Yami? It annoyed him, infuriated him even that someone who looked like a commoner was accepted by Yugi but Yami was different. Yami may have been an assassin, but at least he could manage his looks.

Kazuki walked up to the front door and knocked on it to be greeted with the maid of the house, of course he asked for Yugi which made Yami scoot closer to the edge of the roof to listen more on their conversation. Yugi came to the door and smiled when he saw his friend, he shut the door behind them so they could have a more private talk—of course it wasn't much private since Yami was there—they chatted about idly things that Yami rolled his eyes too, but the last subject caught Yami's attention.

'Say Yugi, would you like a drink tonight?' Kazuki asked making Yami turn his head 'There's this tavern you might like, it's very reputable and I think you might like it'.

Yugi bit his lip with uncertainty 'I don't know…I'm not…really into drinking heavily…'

'Fine, just one or two drinks then eh?' Kazuki smiled and lightly nudged him 'Come on, it'll be fun and you won't get hurt I promise. What do you say?'

'Well…' Yugi thought for a few moments before nodding 'Okay then. Tonight at eight?'

'Sounds good to me, I'll come here first' Kazuki then turned around and gave Yugi a wave 'Don't be late'.

'I won't' Yugi smiled and waited until he was gone before entering back into his house.

Yami tilted his head with a hum 'I didn't know Yugi was a drinker…' He mused, but was grateful that Yugi was going to do something different from the normal routine.

* * *

><p>Eight o'clock swung by and Yami watched Yugi's house once again that day, he was glad that the night sky cloaked most of the buildings to provide him with easier hiding places, though he doubted he would need it if all they were going to do was have a couple of drinks at some tavern.<p>

Kazuki soon came by and once Yugi was ready the two left the home and made their way through the streets, Yami kept track of them through the empty streets with the few patrolling guards and prostitutes but they were safe when they reached the tavern, once inside Yami sat down on the roof he had moved on and waited once again for them to leave.

Yami began to get curious after a few hours, he didn't drink himself but he knew well enough it didn't take three hours to have one or two drinks, he figured that they had ended up drinking more than they should've and were most likely drunk inside. His suspicions were soon answered when the door was opened, he looked down to see a drunken Yugi and Kazuki hanging off each other as they stumbled through the night streets, Yami rolled his eyes but stood up to carry on walking over the roofs of the buildings.

'You…You said a few drinks' Yugi slurred making Kazuki chuckle 'That…was more…you are one…mean old friend'.

'Yeah…but it was damn good!' Kazuki shouted in his drunken state.

'S-Sshh' Yugi hit his chest lightly 'People will hear you…'

'Who? They're only whores! They ain't going to do nothing!' Kazuki then tugged Yugi 'Hey, hey this way…shortcut don't you know?'

'Oh…okay'.

Yami watched them stumble into the alley before sighing and shaking his head 'And Joey wonders why I don't drink?' Yami mused to himself.

'H-Hey no…stop'.

Yami turned his head to Yug's pleading voice and hurried to the edge of the roof to look down into the alley, Yugi was pinned up against the wall with Kazuki leaning over him and planting kisses over his neck despite Yugi's pleads to stop, the sight only made Yami burn with anger and he felt his fists form.

'Mmm…just one kiss Yugi' Kazuki hummed as he reached up to try and kiss Yugi's lips.

Yami's patience snapped and he jumped off the roof before landing in the alley, the thud of his landing didn't go unnoticed as Kazuki turned around to see, only to be greeted with a fist in the face. Yami grabbed Kazuki's shirt and pulled him away from Yugi before throwing him to the ground, in his drunken state Kazuki couldn't put up much of a fight and was thrown around like a rag doll, Yami moved closer to him before putting his foot against his chest making the male groan.

'You best get out of here before I end up killing you' Yami threatened as he took his foot off and watched Kazuki push himself up sluggishly.

Kazuki wobbled as he stood up but tried to throw a punch at Yami, he managed to dodge his pathetic attempt and punched him in the stomach making the male groan and bend over as he grasped his wounded middle, Yami pushed him down the alley getting him to stumble away.

'And don't come back!' Yami shouted after him, he waited a few moments to make sure he was gone completely before turning back to Yugi who was sliding down the wall slowly 'Whoa there Yugi'.

Yugi looked up when Yami held his shoulders, squinting through the darkness and the haze of his drunken state he managed to remember Yami's face 'Oh…it-it's you…uhh…'

'Yami'.

'Yami…yes…' Yami helped Yugi stand to his proper height but once he did Yugi shrugged him off 'I didn't need…you help I could've…taken him on all by myself!'

'Yes I'm sure you could've' Yami held his shoulders again and directed him out of the alley and onto the streets 'Come on, let's take you back home'.

Yugi groaned as he stumbled by Yami's side 'Oh…my stomach…it's swirling…'

'Hey tell me if you're going to vomit' Yami warned 'I can take you to the side if you do'.

'Ugh…okay…'

The two walked through the town managing to dodge the guards so they wouldn't ask awkward questions and Yugi wouldn't tell them in his drunken state that Yami was an assassin, Yami looked up at the lit house in front of him, wishing he could walk inside and put Yugi to bed himself but that was only just a wish. He gave a sigh and looked down at the wobbling teen who was trying to recall a joke, mumbling half of it which made it hard for Yami to understand it anyway.

'A-Anyway…then to guy goes to this donkey' Yugi continued as he ended up leaning into Yami 'And then…then the…thing…and…'

'Yugi, we're here' Yami interrupted turning his head to see his house.

Yugi squinted at the house but once recognising it he smiled 'Oh it's my house!'

'Yes it is, now I want you to listen very closely' Yugi turned to him with his weak eyes to show he was listening 'I want you to go up to your room, undress yourself and have a goodnights sleep, you'll feel better in the morning trust me'.

'Mmm…yeah…' Yugi stumbled forwards as he walked up the path muttering a few things, once Yami saw him at the door and knocking on it he fled from view knowing that Yugi was in good hands for the night. Yugi sighed as he made his way home shaking his head, he had to keep an eye on Yugi from now on, if not for his own purpose to at least make sure that Yugi was safe from preying people.

* * *

><p>Yami sat in his usual alley as he waited for any promising clients to approach him; he gave a sigh but took out the small food he had brought with him to eat, he bit into his small meal and sighed knowing it would be a long time until his next meal unless he got another job soon.<p>

'Hey…'

Yami looked up at the timid voice to see Yugi standing by his side but keeping his distance from the male, Yugi bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck awkward at the situation 'I…had to ask around where to find you…they said you hang in this alley'.

Yami quickly filled his mouth with food and forced himself to swallow before he stood up and turn to Yugi 'Yeah, how you feeling today?'

'Oh…umm…' Yugi shrugged his shoulders lightly 'I've…taken some stuff to make the headache go away…it's…not so bad…'

'Okay…that's good'.

Yugi nodded and glanced away 'Umm…th-thank you…for last night…' Yugi mumbled 'I…remember some parts of it…and umm…thank you…'

Yami smiled and nodded 'Anytime Yugi'.

Yugi blushed lightly and cleared his throat 'Yes but I'm not too sure how you knew where I was, but…thank you regardless'.

Yugi gave a small smile but quickly hid it as he turned to walk away, Yami raised his brow but gained a smirk as an idea popped into his head, he quickly grabbed Yugi's arm to stop him from walking away making the teen look back to the male.

'Wait, you're just going to leave me without payment?' Yami queried.

Yugi stared at him innocently 'Payment? I-I don't have any money at the moment…'

'Who said anything about money?' Yugi raised his brow as Yami lent closer and puckered his lips 'How about a kiss for it then?'

Yugi managed to break his arm free and scowl at the male 'No! Not only is it inappropriate and morally wrong—not to mention we're both guys—but it's a highly ironic repayment don't you think?'

Yami stared at Yugi before poking his cheek 'How about on the cheek then?'

Yugi gave a heavy sigh and quickly looked around to make sure they weren't being watched 'Fine' He mumbled through teeth 'On the cheek only…'

Yami smiled and leant closer for Yugi's convenience, he chewed on his lip for a few moments as he felt apprehension build up but with a quick close of his eyes he leaned up and placed a delicate kiss on Yami's cheek before pulling away and turning his head 'There. Happy?'

'Very. Have a good day Yugi'.

Yugi mumbled something under his breath but quickly hurried away not wanting to get swept up in another embarrassing moment, Yami watched Yugi scurry away like a frightened mouse before smiling and touching his cheek lightly so not to wash away Yugi's soft touch from his own lips, Yami sighed and sat himself by the wall again as he waited for someone to come by for his service. Perhaps this was the furthest their relationship was supposed to go, if it was by some strange force, Yami was content with it just as long as he never forgot Yugi's lips against his skin.

*******************************End of chapter 3******************************

It better not be otherwise this will be a short story!

But yeah I think we all knew Kazuki's secret plan…one day I'll catch you off guard…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Fun

I realised something I'd put in this chapter.

But this city must have a garden!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-Fun<p>

The bag of food sat on top of the wall during the busy day—if Yami and Joey could call their job busy—Yami checked one end of the alley to make sure no one was coming or would see them while Joey checked the other end, once they were alone they came back to the middle and backed up to the other wall where the bag hung overhead. Smirking they both turned to face each other.

'Ready?' Yami questioned.

Joey nodded as he let his hands get absorbed by the shadows 'Ready'.

Yami smiled and let his hands turn to the black mist like Joey's 'Then…go'.

The two males turned around and drove their hands as high as they could before pulling them up the wall and scale its height, the old marks of their previous races still broke through the brick wall they used but no one dared tried to stop them, they made sure who they allowed to be pushed around by.

Being smaller than the blonde had some advantages, mainly quicker as he over took Joey easily and reached the top, hanging on one hand he grabbed the bag and dived inside to take out the food they had stashed as the winners prize. Joey groaned but let go and jumped down to the ground again, knowing he had lost yet another race against his face.

'You ass Yami' Joey grumbled as he watched Yami stuff his face happily.

Yami chuckled through his full mouth but looked up as he watched the streets noticing, despite the crowds on the street, a familiar male walking down the street. Yami quickly threw the bag at the cursing friend before jumping down as well, quickly getting rid of the shadow hands he hurried to the entrance of the alley and poked his head round the corner trying to find Yugi, Joey followed Yami's lead and looked round the alley trying to spot someone different out.

'It's Yugi' Yami whispered.

'Where?' Joey followed Yami's finger before spotting the male 'Seriously? You're in love with that person?'

Yami elbowed Joey in the chest before going out into the street following Yugi, Joey caught up with his friend after recovering his small attack and walked along with Yami, once reaching the small male Yami reached out and grabbed his arm.

'Yugi wait'.

Yugi stopped and looked up at Yami 'O-Oh…Yami…umm…' Yugi then noticed Joey and tilted his head slightly.

'Joey this is Yugi, Yugi this is Joey' Yami introduced.

'Uhh…s-sure. I have somewhere to be-'

'What's the rush?' Joey questioned putting his arm around Yugi and pulling him back 'Where you off to anyway?'

'I-I was just going to study at the library' Yugi stammered 'So please…'

'Studying? That's so boring!'

'That's all they ever do Joey' Yami explained 'Study and study more'.

'Th-That's not true-'

'So come have some fun with us' Joey encouraged with a pat to his back 'We'll raid one of the shops'.

'R-Raid? N-No I can't do that!'

Yami hummed before patting his shoulder 'Then, how about the botanical garden? You like that place don't you?'

Yugi gave a shy nod while Joey groaned 'Yami, dull!'

'They sell hot foods there' Yami smirked 'I can swipe you some things'.

Joey stroked his chin in thought before nodding 'Sure'.

'B-But I can't…I really must study…' Yugi defended.

'It's just a bit of fun Yugi' Yami reassured before leaning closer to whisper 'Please?'

The small teen stared up at Yami knowing he had every reason to decline the plead, but he gave a shaky nervous smile and shrugged his shoulders 'A-An hour at the garden…doesn't sound bad'.

They both stared at Yugi in surprise at his agreement 'Really?' They questioned out of curiosity.

Yugi cringed lightly 'W-Well m-maybe I should…'

'No come on' Joey wrapped his arm around Yugi's neck making the teen cringe some more as the blonde pulled him into walking 'You'll make poor boy Yami happy for once'.

Yami scowled at Joey but followed them anyway, Joey let go of Yugi once they walked together letting Yugi to doubt his own decision, Joey looked between the two before smirking.

'So you know Yami then hmm?' Joey questioned 'What do you think of him? Pretty smooth huh?'

'Joey' Yami growled to warn his friend.

'Umm…s-sure…'

'Heh. Thought so' Joey smirked looking to his friend who was still glaring at him but with a light blush on his face.

* * *

><p>The botanical garden sat on the small strip of land stuck out from the mainland and in the middle of a river, its rich ground provided a perfect place for a garden, and it was just big enough to build the botanical garden. The group of three walked over the bridge that led to the garden, other nobles—particularly young girls Joey ogled at as they walked past—and high society people crossed the bridge with them, though didn't seem to notice the two assassins they walked with.<p>

The grey walls of the garden protected it from the water and intruders, a gate with guards and information stood at the end of the bridge while from the outside all that could be seen was the tops of the glass greenhouses and the tops of trees.

'Why do people want to look at plants?' Joey mused as they slowed their pace down 'I mean…they're just plants'.

'W-Well they are more than just that' Yugi spoke up shyly 'T-There are people who study plants…a-and see how they thrive in their original habitats…i-it's quite fascinating'.

'Are you one of them?'

Yugi blushed lightly 'I-I wanted to…but it's not what my father wanted…'

'Well stuff him then' Joey turned to jump off the bridge and land on the bank when the guards weren't looking, followed by Yami 'This way Yugi'.

'B-But…'

'It's fine' Yami reassured as he held out his hand to Yugi 'Just follow us'.

Yugi chewed on his lips but reached out to take Yami's hand and gently jumped down with him as they walked along the wall, when they were out of sight of public eyes Joey jumped up and held onto the wall. Grunting he pulled himself up and looked around on the other side, Yami and Yugi staring at his back as he hung quietly.

'Well? Is anyone there?' Yami questioned.

'If there was I'd say so' Joey snapped back as his legs wriggled 'Argh damnit' He managed to pull himself over more before groaning 'Ow. Ow. Ow'.

Yami couldn't help but snigger at his friend as he managed—somehow—to get over the wall, his head popping back up as he climbed up to see them 'Yep, we end up in some plants, you wanna help Yugi over?'

'Sure'.

'N-No wait!' Yugi pushed Yami away when he tried to get close enough 'We can't go this way! We're entering without permission!'

'We call it the free route' Yami joked lightly.

'That's not funny! This is a public place, and as such we should pay them the proper amount of money. Besides, this is illegal and we—well I—could get into a lot of trouble if someone saw me'.

Yami raised his brow and looked up at Joey who gestured to Yami, the male nodded his head and walked over to Yugi before holding his waist and picking him up, Yugi squeaked and struggled as Yami carried him to the wall.

'P-Put me down this instance! Eek!' Yugi squeaked again as Joey took him from Yami and helped him over the wall leaving Yami to climb over by himself, once Yugi touched ground he sighed and brushed his clothes before turning to them 'Well if we get caught I am not with you! Understood?'

'Loud and clear' Joey mumbled before stepping out of the garden patch and onto the path 'Come on, no one's looking' He encouraged.

Yami turned to Yugi 'Try and have some fun' Yami patted his head lightly before they followed Joey's lead and stood on the path, trying to look like they had been in before people could spot they were trespassing.

As they walked they passed a flowering bush, Yami looked up at the light velvet pink flowers before reaching up and picking it off its hook and holding it out to Yugi 'Here you go Yugi'.

Yugi looked at it 'Yami!' He swiped it from him hiding it in his hands 'You can't pick flowers here!'

'Why not?'

'It's just…!' Yugi sighed and shook his head 'Nevermind'.

Yami looked to Joey who only shrugged his shoulders at Yugi's snappy behaviour, Yugi tried to keep five steps ahead of the other two no doubt trying to lose them in the gardens, but Yami wasn't going to let Yugi go so easily; he had time with him—regardless if they were trespassing or not—and he wanted to know Yugi some more.

Yami took Yugi's hand once catching up with him, gaining Yugi's attention as he looked up at the male 'Let's go in one of the greenhouses Yugi' Yami suggested.

Joey groaned and tipped his head back 'I thought we was getting something to eat' He whined.

'We will, but let's do something that Yugi wants first' Yami turned to Yugi with a smile 'Right?'

'I…w-well I…uhh…' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Sure…'

Yami gave a reassuring smile as he walked with Yugi to the greenhouse leaving Joey trudging behind; the large glass dome stood proud in its tulip border, inside the greenhouse the glass had water droplets running down it and tropical plants of ferns and large colourful flowers, no mistake about it they were entering a tropical greenhouse.

Yami held the door open to Yugi who managed to give a small smile while Joey snuck in after Yugi; once they walked in they were hit with the warm moist air trapped in the building, the path split from each other and went into two around the plants that had been planted and almost cover the path with their large leaves. They chose to go down one path and push the leaves away so they could see ahead of them; Yugi seemed happy and relaxed in the sweaty environment, and accidentally slipped by describing some of the plants to the two uneducated males.

Joey noticed a shelf hanging in between two large ferns; small pots held the smaller and weirder looking plants found in the same time, he leaned closer to a lime green part with teeth poking out of it.

'That's one weird looking plant' Joey commented as he poked its bulky head.

'It's a Venus flytrap' Yugi explained as he perked up once more into his teaching mode 'They catch insects and eat them'.

'Huh? How so?'

Yugi gave a small giggle and pointed to the open head 'Tickle it inside, and be quick'.

Joey hummed but let his finger go near the plant and tickled over the invisible hairs it had, but quickly withdrew it as the mouth snapped up closing its jaws.

'And that's how it eats insects' Yugi explained proudly 'If anything can't escape then it gets eaten'.

'Freaky…' Joey mumbled before turning to Yugi 'And people like watching this?'

'Study…but yes. It helps us understand how plants and other creatures adapt to their environment, it could help understand life itself' Yugi looked up at their puzzled faces before blushing lightly and cringing 'T-That sounded stupid…'

'You know what I think?' Joey sighed 'As humans, we are spending way too much time in wondering why and not having fun!' Joey then hit Yugi on the back making him rub his shoulder from the hit 'Come on let's get something to eat'.

They continued through the greenhouse until they came to the other end and walked out, the sudden hit of cool refreshing air was noticeable after the humid room they walked through, Joey and Yami couldn't help but grimace as they peeled their sticky clothes away from their sweating skin.

'Urgh, I'm hot and sweaty' Joey grumbled 'You so owe me some lunch'.

'Alright, alright' Yami reassured and looked around to spot a sign that said "teahouse" and pointed down one path 'This way'.

'You know I can pay for it' Yugi reassured poking his hand into his pocket to touch his money 'I think I have enough'.

'And miss the fun? Hell no!' Joey laughed patting his back again.

'There is nothing fun about being a criminal'.

'Yeah but I doubt you know the first thing about having fun do you?'

Yugi gave a pout 'I do! I…I play games' Yugi defended and rubbed his arm 'A-And read books…a-and…umm…other such things'.

'Yeah, sounds so exciting' Joey teased making Yugi pout out of annoyance.

'Well we come from two different worlds, you wouldn't understand' Yugi grumbled.

Yami listened to the two debate as he lead them to the café, hearing mostly of Yugi saying "two different worlds" or "not the same kind" sayings that made Yami wonder if it was worth trying to get to know Yugi more. They soon reached the teahouse; the small homely building had a few visitors using its services, decorative flowers such as roses and tulips bordered the edges and windows, someone with a deep voice was singing in the back kitchen with the windows open.

'I'll go in' Yami whispered as he left Joey and Yugi on their own and crept closer to the teahouse, no one noticed Yami slip down the wall and crawl under the window so he came to the back door that was slightly ajar, Yami crawled closer and peeked inside. The singing came from a rather butch man, who was making the pastries for the shop and seemed out of place in the quaint teahouse, regardless Yami was sure he wouldn't be too kind if he found the male stealing from him. Yami waited until the chef had turned his back before crawling in and taking a few pasties under his arm and crawled back to the door, making it out in time as the chef questioned loudly where the food he had worked hard in making had gone.

Yami scurried to the other two and showed the bundle of treats he had collected; Joey didn't waste in collecting what he saw looked good enough for him to eat, stuffing his mouth and smearing icing on his face in his hasty eating.

'These are so great!' Joey barely said through his mouth.

'Mmm…quite' Yami rolled his eyes but turned to Yugi and held a pastry out to him 'Here Yugi, you should eat as much before Joey takes it all'.

'Umm…' Yugi shakily reached out and took the pastry off him but said no more as he held it in his hands.

'Come on, let's get out of here before someone spots us' Yami urged pushing the two into walking as they went to find a spot they could eat their meal at. They sat on a wall overlooking a hedge maze with a few people lost in it; Joey was happy filling his mouth more and more while Yugi and Yami took their time to enjoy their food, Yami looked to Yugi and noticed his slow eating so tried to cheer him up.

'It's okay Yugi' Yami reassured 'You can eat it'.

Yugi looked up at Yami with a small sigh 'It's just…so wrong…'

'It's just a piece of bread. It's not the end of the world'.

'Of course you would say that, you don't understand' Yugi sighed and looked to them 'Don't you worry about what you might do will dictate your life?'

'No…not really' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'We chose to do this, we don't regret it'.

'But why? You can be anything you want to be'.

Joey let out a laugh 'Ha! Yug your brain is so small' He joked making Yugi scowl 'We're the rejects of the world. No one would want us'.

'Joey's right; we have no way of surviving except this. People want other people killed, it's just the way it is'.

'That doesn't make it better…' Yugi mumbled.

Yami sighed and turned to him 'Yugi-'

'Gotcha!' The three boys yelped as they were pulled to their feet roughly by the guards of the garden 'And look at this! Mr. Mutou! What will your father say when he hears about this? Breaking into an esteem garden of the king'.

Yugi gasped as he wriggled 'No! Don't tell my father!'

'Leave him alone he didn't do anything!' Yami defended 'It was all me and him!' He accused nodding to Joey.

'You bastard Yami!'

'Shut up! I don't believe anything you say!' The guard snapped as he forced the teens to the entrance and threw them to the concrete of the bridge 'And don't come back! If I catch you in here again I'll not let you go so lightly!'

Joey groaned as they stood up 'Who wants to be in this shitty place anyway?' Joey snarled back.

'Come on Joey' Yami muttered dragging his blonde friend along in case he got in a fight with the guard, once they were far away enough Yami turned to Yugi seeing his frowned face set on the path in front of them 'Yugi-'

'Well I hope you're happy' Yugi snapped at them 'If my father hears about this then…! Well I don't know what but I can't imagine the good side to this! Why can't you just leave me alone?'

Yugi then suspired heavily and marched off leaving Yami hurt by the situation they had endured.

'Because he loves you' Joey shouted out to him making Yami seep to a deep red colour.

Yugi stopped in his tracks and glanced back at the two, opening his mouth to speak and yet nothing came out, he chewed his lip lightly before taking off into a run and slipping past the crowds and disappearing once again. Joey gave a small sigh, slumping his shoulders down as they watched Yugi run away.

'Huh…I would've thought that worked' Joey mused softly.

'Why did you say that?' Yami hissed quietly so people wouldn't pay too much attention to their conversation.

'What? I thought you did' Joey raised his brow 'You do though, don't you?'

Yami stared at him as his blush hardened before he couldn't bare Joey watching his red face and turned away 'I'm going off on my own' Yami mumbled before hurrying off in a different direction altogether.

Joey watched his friend run off into the alleys before rolling his eyes 'Just as bad as each other' He mumbled but returned to his outpost for work.

********************************End of chapter 4*****************************

Love sure is making a quick entrance in this story…

But I am sure for no reason whatsoever.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Clock tower

Chapter 5 and what could be even better than an early confession?

A plot perhaps?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Clock tower<p>

Yami was walking along the top of the roofs deep in thought about one thing that could only further depress him, Yami wasn't sure what part of Yugi made him feel terrible; the fact that Yugi hated him for getting into trouble, or the fact that Yugi seemed terrified that Yami loved him, his pale and speechless face was still present in Yami's mind.

Yami stopped and looked towards the university he could see from his post, knowing that during the early hours Yugi would be within it studying; he gave a sigh and sat down on the roof to hug his legs. He had never felt so eaten in his life, and what annoyed him more was he wasn't sure what caused him to feel down or how to cure it—Joey and Mai did little to help as well.

Yami sat and watched for a few moments before hearing the bell ring loudly from the clock tower in the distance, he looked over to it knowing that now Yugi would be leaving for his home, since Yugi had the same routine for every day Yami couldn't forget it easy and was sure with what the teen was doing.

He then gave a small frown as determination went through him and he stood up before heading in the direction of the university, he wasn't sure what he was going to do but whatever it was it was going to involve Yugi. He soon came to the university when students were walking out; he sat on the white wall and watched a few of the couples walk out, Yami wanted to curse the men who walked with their female companions wanting to know how they could keep their partners.

Yami then spotted Yugi walking out without noticing Yami sat on the wall, Yami jumped down from his perch and hurried after the small teen before grabbing his arm 'Yugi'.

Yugi looked up at him before turning away when recognising Yami 'Wh-What are you doing here?' He hissed quietly 'I don't want to know you!'

Yami kept his hand tightly on Yugi's arm 'I just…did your father find out?'

Yugi gave a small snort 'Yeah. No thanks to you. Said I was very disappointing'.

'I'm sorry I got you into trouble Yugi…'

Silence passed between them as the rest of the students walked past them without a care 'I mean it' Yami added.

'I want to believe you' Yugi mumbled dejectedly.

Yami stared at the teen before holding his hand and pulling him along 'Come on then, I have something to show you'.

'Eh? What? No! My father!' Yugi exclaimed but couldn't pull himself away from Yami's grip.

* * *

><p>Yami took Yugi through the town until they stood at the foot of the clock tower, the tall tower stood proud with its cloudy coloured bricks and the copper roof protecting the bell hanging on its hinges, the usual locked door guarded the tower from the presence of the public. Yugi gave a small sigh as he followed Yami round the shaded side, knowing the place from his childhood but didn't see the importance of it.<p>

'Want to go to the top?' Yami questioned.

'No one goes up to the top' Yugi rolled his eyes 'It's off limits to the public'.

'You forget I'm not public' Yami held out his hands as they were engulfed by the shadows once again 'Hold onto my back'.

Yugi gave a small blush at the order but walked over and gently held onto Yami's shoulders to show he was prepared, Yami smiled before letting his fingers grip onto the stone causing it to crack slightly before he started scaling the wall. Yugi gave a small squeak and held tightly to Yami, making the other male chuckle inwardly but continued to climb higher up the building until they were sure no one would spot them, Yami looked over the high view with a glance before returning to climbing until he reached the top.

Yami pulled himself up and helped Yugi up as well while his shadow hands disappeared, the small teen was ruffled but straightening his clothes he was fine, Yami looked over the city beneath them before patting Yugi's shoulders.

'There…that's what I wanted to show you' Yami spoke.

Yugi looked over the view before gasping and shuffling closer to the edge to look over the roofs and distant fields ahead of them 'Wow! It's so beautiful! I've got to capture this!'

Yami gave a small smile as Yugi picked up his bag and rummaged through it before pulling out a small sketchpad and started to draw the scene in front of him, Yami sat comfortably next to Yugi in silence as he watched his wondrous eyes take in all he could see.

'Hey Yami…' Yugi whispered making Yami turn to him and query his silent nature 'Did it hurt?'

Yami looked confused before looking down at his hand and his missing finger 'A little…' Yami admitted 'I tried not to show it'.

'Why?' Yugi gave a small hum 'Why join such a mean group anyway?'

'I'll tell you why…' Yami looked to Yugi 'If you tell me why you study so hard'.

'To get good grades so I can get a good job'.

'Heh? Is that your real reason?' Yami gave a small smirk 'It's not a very good one is it?'

Yugi gave a scowl at his sketch but persisted 'Well why did you join? Is it a better reason than mine?'

'Of course…I have to be stronger'.

'What? That's the worst excuse ever!'

'You don't know!' Yami snapped back making Yugi cringe a little under his scolding 'Sorry…I didn't mean to…'

'Why are you so touchy?' Yugi questioned 'I wasn't that touchy with mine…'

Yami sighed and hugged his knees 'I need to be stronger…I was left to die because my parents thought I looked too weak. So joining the Kuroi…proved that I wasn't weak. And I'm not…I'm not…'

'But who are you proving it to? I didn't think you knew your parents'.

'I don't but…I guess I'm proving to someone. The Kuroi would want me to say some greater deity or something but…I guess I'm just proving to myself'.

'You don't sound very religious' Yugi remarked with a small smirk as he resumed drawing.

Yami gave a small chuckle 'No, only the really serious people actually believe in that stuff'.

'It sounds just like a title for you then. And an excuse to lose a finger and get some weird powers'.

Yami gave a soft laugh before nodding 'Yeah I suppose it is' Yami turned to Yugi 'At least it's better than following daddy's orders'.

Yugi opened his mouth to argue back but instead pursed his lips tightly together to say nothing, they sat in silence again with Yami contently watching Yugi's rough sketch resemble more of the city view they had.

'I don't follow dad's orders' Yugi finally mumbled.

'Sure looks that way. Why don't you do what you want hmm?'

'Because…because…because it's not practical. That's why'.

'Yeah right'.

Yugi gave a sigh and returned to his drawing before blushing lightly 'Yami…'

'Mmm?'

'What your friend said…is it…true?'

Yami also blushed lightly and looked off wondering if he should lie in hope Yugi wouldn't hate him more or get it off his chest and fully confess, however his thoughtful silence gave Yugi the answer he needed to know.

'How…?' Yugi whispered lightly tapping his pencil against his finger 'We're…two guys. It couldn't…shouldn't exist like that'.

'In my books they describe love as being attracted to someone who appeals to you, regardless of who they are or what standing they have. Don't you think that makes sense?'

'Huh? Well…I guess-'

Yugi was cut off as there was aloud ringing which made the two teens slap their hands over their ears to try and cut off the bell ringing, the building shook slightly from its loud sound but after a few moments the bell stood still once again, they eased up their hands from their ears and sighed before Yami chuckled.

'The only bad thing about this place is that the bell rings!' Yami joked.

Yugi managed to chuckle and pat the side of his head 'Ow now my ears are ringing' Yugi giggled before packing his things away 'But I best get home…my father will lock me in my room if I'm any later'.

'No offense…but your father's a jerk' Yami commented making Yugi shrug his shoulders 'Come on, I'll carry you down'.

Yugi gave a small blush but didn't want to argue with the male since there was no other way down so he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, making sure to hold tightly as he knew going down would be far more scarier than going up. Thanks to Yugi's fear he kept tight to Yami and he made sure to go easy on the teen, climbing down slower until they touched the ground and Yami had to let Yugi leave.

He watched the teen hurry down the street mumbling to himself about how he was going to be late, Yami waited until he was out of sight before sighing and rubbing his head 'I guess I shouldn't have shouted' Yami mused "But…I guess the only thing I can do is pray now…"

* * *

><p>When Yugi came home the first thing he did was allow himself to get scolded by his father for being late and for holding back his excuse—it was bad enough he was in trouble for lateness and for sneaking into the garden, he didn't want to mention Yami to his father to add to it—once he gave disappointment to his father he locked himself in his room to focus on his rough sketch.<p>

Yugi went over the rough lines with his pencil to make it bolder, giving a small hum as he tried to remember how the shadows were on the buildings, he gave a small sigh and looked to the window as the sun began to set letting a bright orange glow seep through his window and bathe his room in its light.

'_In my books they describe love as being attracted to someone who appeals to you, regardless of who they are or what standing they have. Don't you think that makes sense?'_

Yugi gave another sigh as he rested his head in his hands 'Despite being an assassin…he has some sort of principle'.

Yugi then looked up as there was a knock on the door 'Come in'.

The door opened and Mahad walked in lightly to show he was waiting to be allowed to enter 'I heard your father shout at you and I thought I'd come see how you were'.

'Oh I'm fine Mahad' Yugi reassured as he returned back to his drawing 'Just came for some peace of mind or something'.

Mahad tilted his head and walked closer to observe Yugi's landscape 'That is quite the view…is it our city?'

'Yeah from the south side' Yugi bit his lip 'Say Mahad…what do you think love is?'

'Would you like a factual answer or a spiritual answer?' Mahad questioned a little playfully.

'Ah just an opinion I suppose…'

Mahad hummed and crossed his arms over his chest lightly 'Well it's a strong feeling for a person. I believe it's when you meet someone who understands you and wants to be by your side. Someone you can see that side to them that no one else can, yes that's what I think love is'.

"A special side huh? Does Yami see that in me then?" Yugi closed his eyes lightly "How…can he though…"

'Yugi?' Yugi looked up at Mahad 'Is there someone you have found?'

'Ah no nothing like that' Yugi corrected with a small blush 'Just…someone said something that made me think is all'.

'Something about love?'

'Yeah…they said that they believe love is where you're attracted to someone no matter who they are…but I've never been in love so I couldn't say it was wrong'.

Mahad gave a smile 'Is it though?' Yugi looked up at Mahad 'Love is different for everyone, so their opinions would be different as well, but as long as you believe in your idea of love it always comes through doesn't it?'

'Mahad why aren't you married yet?' Yugi giggled.

Mahad chuckled lightly 'I guess I haven't found someone who shares my views' Mahad then reached out and touched Yugi's shoulders 'I'm sure you'll find your own view one day, and that'll help you find a woman'.

'Hmm yeah just as long as dad's fine with it' Yugi mumbled.

'Try not to think too badly of him Yugi' Mahad soothed before turning to the door 'Well then, I'll let you continue your drawing in peace unless you need me for anything'.

'No, you can go Mahad' Yugi watched the male walk out before sighing and returning to his sketch 'Love huh? I wonder how I'll see love…'

*******************************End of chapter 5******************************

Me thinks that if Yugi wants to know how to see love he'll have to see Yami a lot more.

A LOT more.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter


	6. Steps to being an assassin

What the plot?

It went that way.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Steps to being an assassin<p>

Yami and Joey sat on top of the roofs of the buildings above their alley, enjoying the sunny and hot day they had and relaxing on top of the roofs while no one wanted them for work. Yami barely heard Joey's ramblings as he sat back on the roof and looked up at the clear blue sky above them, it was such a beautiful day yet he was unable to enjoy it.

'You still thinking about Yugi?' Yami looked back to Joey at the mention of his name 'I've never seen you so caught up about someone, he must mean a lot to you right?'

Yami sighed and nodded 'Yeah…but it's not like he'll think about it, after all we are "two guys"'.

'You haven't told him about the two foreigner story yet?' Joey asked with a smirk.

'I don't think he'd appreciate it'.

'Hello?'

The two males looked down into the alley to see Yugi nervously approach the dark path, Yami and Joey stared at each other before Joey shrugged and jumped down to land on the ground heavily making Yugi squeak as he turned to the standing male, then watched as Yami jumped down and stood by Joey's side.

'I knew it, princey wants us to bump someone off' Joey teased with a chuckle.

'N-No!' Yug defended 'That is not what I want'.

'Ah so you want me to sneak and steal something'.

'No!' Yugi bit his lip and sighed 'I-I wanted to make…an educated observation on your…people'.

'Observation?' Joey repeated.

'People?' Yami repeated.

'Y-You intrigued me is all' Yugi explained playing with his clothes 'With your…philosophy and such that I want to learn more, for an educational purpose of course'.

'Of course' Joey retorted and patted Yugi's shoulder 'He wants to be one of us, come on then we'll teach you the criminal way of life'.

'No! You're not listening!' Yugi exclaimed as Joey dragged him out of the alley 'Yami help me!'

Yami gave a small chuckle but followed the two on out of the alley and onto the hot streets.

* * *

><p>Yugi was trapped between Joey and Yami as they walked down the street, though he knew that talking to them would put him in this situation. He sighed and glanced around to make sure no one he knew was nearby before starting to talk.<p>

'So…where are we going?' Yugi questioned.

'Anywhere that we want to go' Joey replied 'Now what is it you want to know?'

'Just…that Yami said…something' Yugi said vaguely glancing at Yami 'And it made me think is all…you have sayings and rules I presumed so I wanted to learn them. A-And not because I want to become like you, I just wanted to compare it to mine'.

Yami gave a small smile knowing what Yugi meant and felt a small accomplishment that it inspired Yugi more; Joey gave a hum in thought and stroked his chin.

'Well there are a lot of things. We have to learn the rules, learn how to make our own perfect judgments, learn the layout of the city-'

'You have rules and judgements?' Yugi queried with a raised brow 'Like what?'

Joey smirked before clearing his throat 'Rule one; never steal from a woman or child'.

'You don't steal from women or children?'

'Not allowed' Yami explained 'Women aren't designed to be robbed or hurt in any way, and children follow the same rule'.

'Even the really annoying ones' Joey grumbled.

Yami gave a smirk 'You talking about the one who threw a tomato at you?'

'Trust me; it would've been a good deed to the community if I had beaten him to an inch of his life'.

'And the other rules?' Yugi questioned so they didn't get too distracted from the topic.

'Rule two; you aren't allowed to harm a priest or other holy figure'.

'Bad luck or something like that' Yami added.

'Rule three; we aren't allowed to harm peasants. After all, they're more or less kin to us. Rule four; we aren't allowed to harm animals'.

'Why do you have a rule against animals?' Yugi questioned 'I mean…is it a common thing to think about hurting a poor animal?'

'No, sometimes people don't want us to assassinate their enemies fully' Yami explained 'So they pay us to kill one of their pets…but that isn't in the job description'.

'I see…so let me get this straight. You're basically only allowed to kill men so long as they aren't religious, poor or an animal'.

Joey nodded his head 'Yeah pretty much'.

Yugi sighed and shrugged his shoulders 'At least it's better than mass murdering everyone…and all of you follow these rules?'

Joey looked off 'Well…most of us…' He said vaguely.

'There are some people who…take our…prophecies and such to the extreme' Yami explained quietly 'Most of them are banned from entering big cities like this because they are dangerous, but you can't keep them out of the small villages and towns and such. They will murder anyone in their path, they're quite formidable'.

'If they're so powerful…why don't your people find them and stop them?'

'Are you kidding? If we went up against someone like that we'll be torn to shreds. Literally' Joey shrugged his shoulders with a sigh 'The best we can do is hope they don't come into the big cities…and if they do that they'll leave quickly'.

Yugi looked up at the blonde 'You mean…they can still enter the city?'

'Oh yeah, no offense to the king and all but his security sucks against us. Why a whole army could-' Joey looked up to see Yami shaking his head and on closer look Yugi looked frightened by the information Joey was telling 'But enough about that, we still have much more to teach you for your "observation"'.

'Uhh…yeah' Yugi looked around at the busy market place they had ended up on 'So how can you tell who it is you're looking for?'

'Easy' Joey patted his back before pointing to a woman in the street 'If you looked at her what would you think?'

'Uhh…she's a very pretty lady?'

'Well yeah but that's not the point' Joey leaned closer to Yugi 'Look at her clothes, her facial structure, how clean she makes herself at. All the small details you need to know about, that's what helps us find the person we're looking for'.

'What happens if you get the wrong person though?' Yugi questioned.

'Well then we do a little trick' Joey leaned closer to Yugi so it was secluded 'We ask them who they are beforehand'.

'Uhh…right'.

'Hey you should try it' Joey looked around before pointing out 'What about that guy? What do you think of him?'

Yugi looked to where Joey pointed at before squeaking and diving behind Yami and Joey 'That's Mahad!'

The two males watched Yugi nervously hide behind their backs in hope he didn't see Yugi, they watched the male ahead who was browsing through the market stalls that were on display, Yami boxed the small teen in and stood by Joey's side looking up at the blonde.

'We'll just have to stay here until he moves' Yami whispered to him.

'Why? Is it bad?' Joey asked.

'I can't let him see me with you!' Yugi hissed 'He'll tell father and god knows what he'll do to me than!'

'Why, does he not want you hanging around assassins?' Joey teasingly asked getting a hard nudge from Yami to silence him.

Yami and Joey moved back and closer together to hide Yugi when Mahad seemed to move closer to them, he briefly glanced at what was on sale before pulling himself away and walked down the street, Joey and Yami watched as he walked past them oblivious to Yugi hiding behind them.

The group watched Mahad walk away until he was a safe distance into the crowd 'Did he see me?' Yugi whispered.

'I don't think so' Yami reassured and turned back to Yugi 'You're safe'.

Yugi let out a relieved sigh and touched his chest 'Thank god…I don't know how I could've explained it'.

'You could've just said you were hanging around with the big boys' Joey joked with a chuckle getting Yami to roll his eyes 'Come on then, we have yet to show you how to catch people'.

'We aren't…going to hurt anyone are we?'

Joey gave a light laugh as he held Yugi's hand 'Let's see eh?' He then tugged Yugi down the street with Yami following and trying to scold Joey for his rough nature.

* * *

><p>When the day got late Yami and Joey reassured Yugi they would take him home, they walked down the street in the evening light before they came to the large houses and stopped outside Yugi's house, Joey gave a small whistle as he looked up at the large house Yugi lived in.<p>

'That is one huge house' Joey complimented 'Hey Yug, can you adopt me and let me live here?'

Yugi gave a chuckle 'I think my father would have something to say about that' Yugi giggled.

'Aww damn. Well we'll see you another time right?'

Yugi stared up at Joey and looked away 'I-I don't know…'

'Well if you do' Joey reached out to ruffle his hair making Yugi whine at the touch 'We'll teach you about the best place to slice a man up'.

Yugi cringed 'Lovely' He mumbled and glanced to Yami, he gave a shy smile and managed to utter out 'See you Yami'.

'Yeah…bye Yugi'.

Yugi gave them a small wave as he walked up the path to his house and let himself in, closing the door behind them so they were left outside; Joey gave a smirk and nudged Yami's side to get his attention.

'Heads up, I think Yugi's getting the hots for you' Joey teased.

Yami flushed up red and looked away 'D-Don't be stupid, Yugi doesn't like me just for being a guy'.

'Well why don't you plug him with some poetry or something, soften him up and then he'll be right for the taking'.

Yami hit Joey's arm before walking off 'You sound like a pervert do you realise that?'

Joey chuckled but caught up with Yami 'Yeah well at least I'm talking sense'.

As Yugi got in and took off his shoes he could hear Anzu talking with his father in the living room, Yugi gave a small smile at their casual conversation but thought best not to ruin it so decided to climb the stairs to his room.

'Yugi?' Yugi looked back to see Mahad at the foot of the stairs 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine Mahad' Yugi reassured.

'You just look a little hot…you're not ill are you?'

'No Mahad, I just want a little time to myself'.

'Okay. Oh and who were your friends you were with today?'

Yugi tensed and turned to Mahad 'Wh-What friends?'

Mahad gave a smile 'You might've tried hiding from me, but I saw you with those two men' Yugi groaned and slapped a hand over his face 'I'm glad you're making new friends Yugi, but you don't need to be shy about it'.

'Yeah…friends' Yugi said vaguely 'Uhh…can we keep it between us though? I'm not sure if father would like them yet'.

'Of course' Mahad watched Yugi carry on up the stairs until he was shut away in his room before Mahad sighed and shook his head lightly 'Yugi hasn't been himself lately…I'm not sure if I should be grateful or concerned'.

********************************End of chapter 6*****************************

Yugi suddenly wants to know more about Yami and his ways eh?

I wonder why…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Together

I'm sure there won't be anything romantic in this chapter.

Nothing at all.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-Together<p>

Mai returned to their home later on in the afternoon after collecting some fine jewellery off a rich merchant, she observed it a while longer before turning to the kitchen as she heard movement. She approached the room before putting her hands on her hips watching the other blonde fill his face with food.

'Hey don't eat all of it' Mai scolded making Joey look up.

Joey mumbled something in his mouth making Mai roll his eyes, Joey swallowed his mouthful before talking 'I was hungry, and neither you or Yami was here'.

'Where is Yami?' Mai asked looking around.

'Where do you think?' Joey asked with a smirk passing Mai some food 'He's off having an "educational observation" with Yugi'.

'He's still calling it that?' Mai questioned before biting a chunk of food off.

'Yeah but it's been like what two weeks now? It's so obvious there's more to it. He just won't admit it'.

'Yami knows right?'

Joey nodded 'Knows and loves it'.

Yugi and Yami were sitting on top of a roof of a nearby building; the view showed the city moving below them and gave them a peaceful comforting feeling as they watched the townspeople continue with their business. Yugi sighed and hugged his knees before turning to Yami; he was sitting on his own watching a bakery across the street clearly showing he was hungry, Yugi bit his lip and put his hand in his pocket to count the money he had brought before tapping Yami on his shoulder.

'Hey if you take me down I'll buy you something from that bakery' Yugi offered.

Yami gave a small smile 'Make it something hot and you have a deal'.

Yugi gave a small giggle as he moved closer and held onto Yami 'Alright then take me down then'.

Yami helped Yugi onto his back and climbed down the building before his feet touched the ground, Yugi let go of Yami and hurried out into the street and ducked into the bakery leaving Yami standing on his own, he sighed and leaned against the wall waiting for Yugi to return and keep an eye out for any guards that might have spotted him.

Yugi came back a few minutes later with two hot buns in his hands, as he walked up to Yami he passed one to the male and he enjoyed the fresh smell it gave off before eagerly biting into it, settling his hungered stomach in no time. Yugi gave a small smile as he watched Yami quench his hunger before biting into his own food, giving a small hum as he felt the warmth of the bread in his throat.

'So how is work anyway?' Yugi questioned quietly not wishing he was forced to discuss about Yami's work.

Yami looked up at Yugi before giving a shrug 'Not happening at the moment…'

'What? But I thought you said it was good work'.

'I never said that…I might've said the pay was good but that only depends on how often you get hired'.

'What no one likes killing people as much?'

Yami shook his head 'Most are just plain nervous and won't come to us…so we're left without work for most months'.

'Then why take the job? Why not have a more stable job?'

'I don't have a very good reputation…no one would hire me'.

'I would'.

Yami gave a small smile 'Well you're a very strange person then'.

Yugi gave a small giggle and ate some more in silence, Yami then looked up at Yugi and spoke 'How's your studying going? With your observations it must be going good'.

Yugi gave a small blush and looked away 'Well…sort of'.

'You must be finishing soon though right? Spring is almost over'.

'Yeah I am…of course by then father expects me to get good grades and a good job'.

'What are you going to take up then?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders with a small sigh 'I'll find something…I'm sure of it'.

Yami gave a nod before humming in thought 'When do you actually finish?'

'In three weeks' time. Which reminds me…I'll be staying indoors studying the next two weeks so I can pass my exams, I'm sorry but…I won't be able to spend time with you even if I wanted to'.

Yami held up a hand and smiled 'That's fine Yugi. I hope you'll get good grades with all the studying you'll do'.

* * *

><p>Joey raised his brow as he stepped into the main room, Yami stood by the window looking out it eagerly much like a dog waiting for its master to return, he watched him silently for a few moments before growing concerned and walking closer to the male in hope he would look up at him.<p>

'What are you doing?' Joey questioned also trying to look out the window.

'Just waiting for the right moment' Yami replied vaguely.

Joey gave him an odd look before sighing 'I think the lack of Yugi contact has fried your brain'.

Yami could not help but smile lightly at the joke before looking up and spotting a single light pink petal float down, it danced in the slight breeze before it touched the stone path where it laid forgotten. Yami stood back from the window making Joey jump from his movement; he turned to the door and slipped his shoes on before waving at his confused friend.

'I'm going now, see you later Joey' Yami gave one last wave of goodbye before shutting the door behind him.

'Yeah…bye' Joey shook his head and rubbed the back of his head 'Cooked his brain more like'.

Yami walked through the streets as he listened to the bell ring out over the town, Yami slipped into the upper class part and went down the streets until he reached the university, as he reached it the students were already leaving the giant building and chatting away with each other. Yami leaned against the wall as he waited for the right male to walk pass, when Yugi walked out Yami reached out and grabbed his arm to pull him to a stop, Yugi looked to Yami before smiling and joining him.

'Oh hey Yami'.

'Hey, did you pass your test?'

'Well I got moderately good grades' Yugi took out a piece of paper to show to Yami which displayed his grades 'It'll get me a good job hope'.

'That's great' Yami gestured Yugi to follow him as he started to walk away 'Come on, I have something to show you as well'.

'Huh? What is it?' Yami didn't answer but continued to lead Yugi away.

* * *

><p>Yami led Yugi out of the city passing the gates as he walked out into the surrounding fields, cherry trees were in bloom in a wide pink colour. Yugi looked up as they left the track of the road leading out into the wilderness, the sky was broken up by the petals of the trees letting cracks of sunlight trickle through them, Yugi was stopped by Yami when they came to a tree and he smiled at the still confused teen.<p>

'You know how to climb?' Yami questioned.

'Climb?' Yugi's eyes went up to the tree before shaking his head 'Not really'.

'All you need to do is to grab onto a branch and pull yourself up' Yami explained before picking Yugi up, he smiled when Yugi gave a squeak but continued to hold him up to the nearest branch 'Just keep going to near the top'.

'O-Okay' Yugi shakily replied and grabbed onto the branch and pull himself up. Once he had sat comfortably on the branch he looked around at the other branches and heeding Yami's advice he caught onto the nearest branch and proceeded to climb higher into the tree.

Yami watched Yugi from the ground for a while in case Yugi struggled, but despite his apparent lack of climbing skills Yugi was doing fine so Yami began to climb up as well. Yugi soon reached into the higher parts of the tree before hissing as a small weak branch scratched against his cheek making a small scratch on his skin.

'You okay Yugi?' Yami asked hearing the hiss.

'Yes' Yugi replied as he sat on the thicker branch and rubbed the scratch with his sleeve' Just caught myself on a twig is all'.

Yami pulled himself up to the branch and moved closer to Yugi, he gently turned Yugi's face to the side so he could see the wound before he pulled off his own shirt and dabbed it against Yugi's face. The small male blushed lightly before smiling lightly and closing his eyes.

'You didn't need to take your shirt off' Yugi reassured 'It's just a little cut'.

'And let blood stain your face? Never'.

Yugi smiled some more before looking up as he heard a small chime, a small wind chime was hanging on one of the small branches that wasn't safe to climb on, its round bell was bronze in colour with a small red tag hanging from the bottom that gently hit the side causing it to make the noise, Yugi stared at it for a few moments before turning back to Yami.

'Did you leave that there?' Yugi queried.

Yami looked up at it before nodding 'Yeah…I come here all the time at spring'.

'Huh? Why's that?'

'You'll see'.

Yugi gave a confused look before there was a gentle breeze that made the bell ring more, the ringing sound echoed around them in the tree as the wind kept picking up more and more shaking the tree branches lightly so that the flowers and the petals broke away. The petals danced around them as the wind brushed past them, Yami reached out and grabbed one of the flying petals and rested it against his skin as he smiled to Yugi.

'This is what I wanted to show you' Yami spoke smiling more broadly 'Do you like it?'

'I love it' Yugi looked up at the flowers with a glistening smile 'It's so beautiful'.

'We know the true beauty' Yami passed the petal over so Yugi held it in his fingers 'And now, so do you'.

Yugi smiled and pulled the petal close to his lips 'Yes…thank you Yami…this is wonderful'.

Yami smiled and leaned closer to Yugi; he gently took Yugi's hand away from his lips so he could lean in further and place his lips against Yugi's. Yugi gave a small relaxed sigh as he kissed Yami back, the two enjoyed the others touch before Yugi pulled away with a small gasp.

'No…we can't' Yugi whispered.

'Why? Because someone told you it's not what they want?' Yami leaned closer so they were inches apart making Yugi blush under the gaze 'Tell me…what do you want Yugi?'

Yugi only stared up at Yami in a few moments' thoughts before he wrapped his arms around Yami's bare back and pulled him closer so they kissed more, wrapped up in each other's bodies as they hung in the tree while the moment lasted.

* * *

><p>Yugi returned home later than what he knew his father would have wanted, but for the first time in his life it did not faze him, he simply walked in through the front door lightly touching his soft lips as he slipped his shoes off. His lips felt soft and fragile after his kiss, he felt like they needed to go back to Yami's lips so they could feel complete again.<p>

'Yugi?' Yugi looked up at the sound of his father and casually strolled to the sitting room 'Is that you? Do you know what time it is?'

'Very late' Yugi replied and dug out his grades before handing them over 'Here, my grades'.

His father took the note and looked at the numbers before sighing and shaking his head 'You could've done better. This is mediocre'.

'Hmm…I guess so' Yugi hummed before turning 'But I did the best I can and that's all'.

His father turned around watching Yugi walk away 'Yugi? Yugi where are you going?'

Yugi did not answer and walked up the stairs to his room 'Yugi?' Yugi turned at the top of the stairs to see Mahad at the bottom 'How are you? You were gone long'.

Yugi sighed and smiled 'I'm fine…just went out for a walk before coming home'.

'And the reason you look a little exhausted and have a cut…?'

'Oh' Yugi gave a small chuckle as he put his hand over his cheek 'I fell over. Clumsy me eh?'

'Indeed' Mahad smiled up at the teen 'I'm happy you've met someone who makes you feel worthy, but it's not very wise staying out too late. You could get hurt, and that will tear your father up'.

'I know. I'll be safe though' Yugi reassured before thumbing to the door 'I'm going to stay in my room for a while. Got my whole life to plan out now'.

'Alright. I hope it goes well for you'.

Yugi gave a nod and hurried to the room before shutting the door and sighing 'Oh Mahad…if only you knew how happy I was' Yugi whispered before undressing himself and putting on clean clothes so not to cause suspicion about his dirty clothes.

*******************************End of chapter 7******************************

Oh if Mahad did know hehehe…

But it looks like Yami broke through to Yugi! Surely nothing can beat this!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Detected

The reason?

Because I command it to :|

If you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8-Detected<p>

Yugi and Yami's affair lasted for several months in complete unaware of Yugi's family, however the more they saw each other the more they felt the need to stand on a thin wire—more especially for Yami. At first they met up at the tree outside the city to spend their time together, then Yami got the sneaky idea of climbing into Yugi's room and spending nights and days with him and then being more risky by entering his home while his family was at home and even dressing for the few parties they had. No one was getting hurt, and Yugi and Yami were having fun with each other.

Joey came up to the stairs and looked in on the room with a smile; Yami was pulling on a black dinner jacket to match his outfit before picking up a mask and slipping it on to hide his identity.

'You're not on a stole job' Joey spoke making Yami look back at him 'Yug right?'

'Yes, he's having another party. Apparently a boring one to that so I have to go and cheer him up'.

'Yeah. So what time do we expect you home?' Joey then smirked 'Or not at all?'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It means that you want to suck on Yugi's co-'

'I highly doubt it' Yami interrupted and sorted out his bow tie lightly 'It took me a while for him to even be with me; I don't want to force sex on him'.

'Oh Yami, you have so much to learn about romance in the average person' Yami raised his brow as he brushed his sleeves 'To have sex with a famous assassin is like taking a priceless ring from a woman's finger under her nose. It's the suspense, the exhilaration is too irresistible'.

'Hmm…sure' Yami rolled his eyes as he walked past Joey 'Try not to take advantage of Mai while I'm out'.

Joey blushed red and tried to kick him as he walked down the stairs but Yami managed to jump away and hurried away before Joey could attack him again, he kicked on his shoes before leaving the house and slipping away into the night once more.

Yami reached the house soon and managed to slip inside through the back, Yami looked up as he entered the room with the same music and the same dancing couples and chatter as before, he gave a small smile at the familiarity before looking for Yugi and finding him standing at the side once again. Yami slipped through the crowds before he came to Yugi, the small male smiled up at Yami and checked they were not being watched before reaching up to kiss his cheek.

'Hey, glad you could make it' Yugi whispered.

'Where else would I be?' Yami chuckled but looked out to the others 'Seems to be quite a fun party, sure I'm not going to ruin it for you?'

Yugi shook his head 'Nah…hey Yami, do you have to leave after the party?'

'Not have to. Why?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Thought you might like staying here for once…I mean you took all the trouble in getting in here and then you have to leave'.

Yami raised his brow but smirked as well 'Yugi that's very naughty of you'.

'I know but…you'd like it too right?'

Yami only answered with his smirk 'Alright. If you really want to'.

Yugi gave a small relieved sigh 'Okay then when everyone is about to leave you slip upstairs to my room alright? I have a bathroom you can wait in there until I come up'.

'Sounds dreamy' Yami remarked sarcastically before kissing his forehead 'I'll make sure to disappear discreetly then'.

Yugi smiled but then changed the subject to make it look like they were talking about business as a couple neared them.

* * *

><p>The party went deep into the night but before they started to thin out Yami slipped up the stairs to Yugi's room, he locked himself in the bathroom and waited for Yugi to return, he took off his mask and put it aside before turning to the sink and splashing his face with water to refresh himself. He then slipped his jacket off and loosened his tie to make himself feel more comfortable, he then gave a hum thinking back to Joey's words and wondering if it was true.<p>

He turned around when he heard the door opened and saw Yugi poking his head through 'Hey, everyone's in bed now' Yugi opened the door more so Yami could walk in his room 'D-Do you share beds or not? B-Because if you don't-'

'I only share beds with cute lovers' Yami smiled and sat down on the bed 'So if you think you're a cute lover…'

Yugi smiled and moved closer to kiss his lips lightly 'Well I hope I'm cute enough'.

'Of course you are' Yami kissed him again before sighing and unbuttoning his shirt 'I best take my clothes off then, wouldn't want to sleep in them'.

Yugi blushed red as Yami's chest was visible before looking away and clearing his throat 'Y-Yes o-of course'.

Yami smiled and leaned closer to Yugi making his face burn up even more 'Of course if you want to—which I'm sure you thought of beforehand—we can both take our clothes off'.

Yugi ended up fiddling with the rim of his shirt 'W-Well they say you haven't lived…unless you do it once…o-or something like that'.

"Sounds like something Joey would say" Yami thought before leaning closer and rested his hand against Yugi's chest 'We can do it…but…only if you're really sure. Not because you think you have to'.

Yugi looked down to his hand but gave a nod and a shy glance up at him 'Y-Yes…I-I do…'

'Alright' Yami then gently kissed Yugi's lips to bring him into a state of relaxation before tipping him back on the bed and starting to unbutton his shirt.

(**Ze lemon begins!**)

Yugi laid back on the bed with Yami on top of him, the two kissed passionately as Yami pushed Yugi's shirt open so his chest was bare. They kissed for a while longer before Yami pulled away, he then led his lips down his neck and over his skin to kiss his buds lightly, Yugi gave a soft moan each time Yami placed his lips on his chest but managed to look down and watched Yami with a heavy blush. Yami kissed a few more times before turning to the other one and licking over it, Yugi's body tensed up and he gave more soft moans as he felt Yami's tongue over his body.

'Mmm…Yami' Yugi hummed and held Yami's hair lightly.

Yami could not help but smirk at Yugi's small innocence at the sensation; he continued teasing for a few more moments before leading his lips down to Yugi's stomach feeling him wriggle under the touch but allowed Yami to pull his pants down to expose his lower body, Yugi gave a shy blush but resisted the urge to cover himself up, Yami smiled but lowered himself down and licked up Yugi's member.

Yugi gave a sharp gasp but bit his lip down so he did not make too much noise, Yami gave a small hum as he pushed his tongue against the flesh, feeling the heat build-up in it. He made sure it was completely wet before taking it in his mouth; Yugi gasped and could not help but moan at Yami's actions before he grasped his hair tightly and panted softly feeling Yami's mouth suck and tease his length making shocks of pleasure run through his body, Yami continued to suck and wetted his manhood before Yugi tensed up.

'A-Ah! Yami!' Yugi moaned before jerking up to release in Yami's mouth.

Yami lapped up the juice before pulling away and swallowing it before looking up at Yugi 'Enjoying it Yugi?'

Yugi panted heavily but looked down at Yami with a small nod 'Y-Yeah…mind blowing…umm…'

Yami tilted his head 'Hmm? Something wrong?'

'W-Well do I have to…do that?'

Yami gave a soft chuckle but looked up at Yugi and whispered 'If you really want to. Do you?'

Yugi's blush deepened due to shyness but nodded nonetheless, Yami smiled as he discarded his own clothes and sat back to let Yugi ogle at his organ, Yugi felt himself rise in temperature at the sight of it but when realising he was staring far too long he moved himself closer and began to lick up it. Yami gave small hums of encouragement and stroked over Yugi's hair as he attempted to copy Yami, wetting the member before taking it into his mouth to suck on, Yami gave soft moans and moved his hand lower down to Yugi's back before smirking and slipping it to Yugi's behind and poked a finger through his entrance. Yugi gave a gasp on Yami's length and looked up at the male with innocent eyes as Yami stroked his cheek.

'It's okay' Yami reassured and brushed his bangs out of his face 'It'll make it easier on you'.

Yugi gave a small hum but continued without questioning Yami, the older male proceeded with stretching Yugi making sure to be gently with him, moaning all the while to Yugi's treatment on his body. Yugi then squeezed on Yami's manhood when he felt a second finger added inside him, after a few moments of getting used to the feeling Yugi returned to sucking but did so roughly as Yami continued to stretch his entrance, but that only made Yami moan louder and want more.

'A-Ah! Oh Yugi!' Yami moaned before gripping Yugi's hair tightly 'Yugi!'

Yugi then gave a whimper as he felt the liquid squirt in his mouth but obeyed by gathering up as much of the semen he could before taking his mouth away and swallowing it, he then gave a shudder as Yami pulled his fingers out and looked up at the male.

'T-Tasted weird…' Yugi mumbled.

'Really? I found the taste nice' Yami kissed his lips and laid him on his back before holding his thighs 'You ready?'

'I-I think so…' Yugi whispered and held his arms tightly 'B-Be gentle…'

'I'll try' And with that Yami struck inside Yugi.

The male whimpered and closed his eyes tightly but after a few moments of getting used to Yami being inside him he eased up his grip and gave small pants to catch his breath, Yami kissed over his neck and shoulders to relax him and when feeling Yugi's hands loosen he began to thrust into him again.

Yugi moaned and held tight to Yami as they met with Yami's thrusts and moaned in harmony, Yami held Yugi's legs higher so he got better clearance to his entrance and hooked Yugi's legs over his hips, Yugi bent his back so his chest rested against Yami's and his head tipped back as he moaned louder at the harder thrusts.

'Y-Yami!' Yugi moaned and gripped tightly to him 'I-I'm gonna-! Gonna cum!' Yugi then gave a sharp cry and released over their chests and tightening his muscles around Yami.

Yami gave a groan and thrust into him a few more times before moaning Yugi's name and releasing inside of him.

(**Ze lemon ends!**)

Both of them were panting and covered in sweat and semen as they recovered from their love making, Yami looked up at Yugi with weary eyes but pushed himself up and took himself out of Yugi before reaching up to kiss his forehead, the small male opened his eyes and lightly stroked over Yami's chest as he felt his lips on his skin.

'Good enough for you?' Yami whispered breathlessly.

Yugi nodded his head 'Good…so good…'

Yami smiled and kissed his lips lightly whispering onto them 'I love you Yugi'.

'I love you too…' Yugi whispered back 'Will…you stay?'

Yami gave a nod and laid himself next to Yugi so he could pull him closer to his body 'All night'.

Yugi smiled and allowed himself to sink into Yami's hold and closed his eyes lightly 'Good…I'd like that…'

* * *

><p>Yami awoke the next morning with a small groan, he opened his eyes to meet Yugi's back, he gave a playful smile but moved closer to look over his shoulder and see Yugi's peaceful sleeping face on his pillow. Yami let his hand stroke up Yugi's side feeling the sticky substance still on his body reminding Yami of their night's adventure, Yami moved closer to Yugi before placing his lips gently on Yugi's shoulder, the small male gave a soft sigh and nothing more so Yami continued to kiss up and down Yugi's shoulder and neck hoping it would wake him up.<p>

'Mmm…Yami' Yugi hummed but could not help but smile at the touch 'So early…'

'You need to wake up' Yami defended and placed another kiss down 'Besides, am I not worth getting up to?'

Yugi chuckled and turned over so he faced Yami properly 'I guess so. But next time don't be so discreet about kissing me…I don't mind it'.

'And wake you from your beauty sleep?' Yami chuckled and kissed him lightly 'Never'.

'But you just did'.

'Only because I wanted to see your pretty eyes' Yami then led his lips down Yugi's chest 'And kiss your body'.

Yugi giggled when Yami came to his stomach 'Y-Yami stop that tickles!'

Yami smirked 'Oh does it?' Yami then put his lips on a spot and began to suck on it making Yugi squeal with giggles as he wriggled under the touch.

'Yami! That's cruel!' Yugi managed to scold through his giggling fit.

Yami then let go of Yugi before moving up to kiss his lips deeply, Yugi still giggled but managed to kiss Yami back and hook his arms around Yami's neck, bringing him deeper into the kiss.

'Yugi I-'

Both of them sat up when hearing the voice and looked to the door to see Mahad standing at the door, silence and shock went through them all as they tried to come up with something to say, Yugi was the first to speak and gave a nervous chuckle.

'T-This isn't what it looks like Mahad' Yugi reassured making Yami sigh and hang his head.

'I…see…' Mahad murmured looking down at Yugi's semen covered chest.

Yugi blushed pink and pulled the covers more over himself 'A-And I can explain that too. H-He's just my friend you see…'

'If I were you I'd leave quickly before Yugi's father comes to find him' Mahad hinted to Yami.

Yami gave a hum but turned to Yugi and whispered 'I'll see you another time'.

Yugi gave a shy nod and watched Yami slip out of his bed and change back into his clothes despite Mahad watching, he gave Mahad one last glare before turning to the window and exiting to the roof, once they were alone Yugi chewed on his lip and played with his sheets trying to think of a way to convince Mahad.

'M-Mahad-'

'You don't need to lie to me Yugi' Mahad reassured as he walked closer to the male 'I think I already knew anyway'.

Yugi looked up at him with confused eyes 'H-Huh? Y-You did?'

'Of course…you asked me what love is and your behaviour changed dramatically recently. It was hard not to see. Though I expected it to be someone…more like you I suppose'.

Yugi gave a soft smile but continued to play with the sheets 'Y-You won't tell father will you?'

'No Yugi…I won't. Just try and be less conspicuous okay?'

Yugi gave a shy blush but nodded, agreeing to the terms and relieved that he would be able to continue seeing Yami still.

*********************************End of chapter 8****************************

Oops they were caught; lucky for them Mahad is a forgiving person.

I always like Mahad in my stories…I make him too good.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Uninvited

You know…it's nice making him the good guy…

But it's wicked making him the bad guy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-Uninvited<p>

After their little interruption from Mahad Yami thought it best to stay away from Yugi's home for a few days to make sure, however the steps of caution seemed unnecessary when Yugi assured his lover that Mahad would not tell anyone, it seemed hard to believe but Yami did what was best for Yugi and trusted him. He proved loyal after a few more intimate occasions Mahad had walked in on them and stood guard for them while they cleaned up.

Yami was standing in the dark alley again after finishing a job, he looked up and down the entrances as he heard someone laughing, he gave a roll of his eyes before looking up as someone approached him already digging out the money.

'Here, this should be about right' He placed the money in Yami's hands and watched him count 'Did you do the job?'

Yami briefly looked up at him 'You saying I don't do my work right?'

'No not at all-'

'I think he should pay a fare for that' Someone else spoke making Yami look back as a young blonde man stood by Yami's side.

'What? You can't be-!'

'Not a problem is there?' A white haired male questioned as he moved closer to Yami's other side.

'I-I just-'

'Is he not worth it?' Yami looked down as a hand stroked over his chin and teasingly lifted it 'Or do you want to die?'

The man bit his lip before paying extra and then running away before he was hunted down, Yami waited until he had left before speaking 'What are you doing here Marik?' Yami hissed.

'Why do you sound so hostile?' Marik turned Yami's head sideways so he could see the male who stood behind him 'You sound like you're not happy to see me'.

'You're banned from this city Marik. You're not supposed to be here'.

Marik gave a chuckle but let go of Yami's face to pat his head 'You're cute at times Yami, you know that?' Marik gestured to the other two—Bakura and Malik—so that they went to the end of the alley and stood guard for anyone who came by 'Surprised you didn't ask how I was'.

Yami stared at him but muttered 'How are you Marik?'

'I'm quite well thank you' Marik flicked back some of his hair before looking down at Yami's hand 'See you're getting around. Not starving yourself are you?'

'No. Never'.

'Good. Actually I'm glad we could meet' Marik put his arm around Yami bringing him uncomfortably close to the male 'See I've been hearing rumours—well not rumours, gossip if you will—and they seem to be about you'.

'Like what?' Yami questioned.

'You seem to have a nice bird on your arm. Is that so?'

Yami raised his brow 'Guy…actually'.

'Well you are putting it out now aren't you?' Marik teased tapping Yami's chest lightly 'Anyone I know?'

Yami looked at him questioningly before answering 'Mutou family'.

'And that's what bothers me'.

'I-I don't…'

'He's not family' Marik explained 'Not blood like you and me. He could…betray you. And that's something I don't want happening to my little one do I?'

Yami gave a frown and shrugged Marik's arm off 'I trust Yugi with my life. He's not going to betray me. And if I were you Marik, I'd leave the city before you get caught'.

Marik gave a chuckle 'You know me Yami…ever moving ever silent'.

Yami gave a small nod of acknowledgment but started to walk away, he slipped past Bakura who was guarding the alley entrance before leaving altogether, the two regrouped with Marik giving odd glares to the spot Yami had left.

'Very disobedient' Malik said in spite.

'We best teach him then' Marik grinned before walking off with his two bodyguards.

* * *

><p>Yami had gone to spend the night with Yugi once again when his young boyfriend told him of his father and sister leaving the house for another party, only Yugi and Mahad would stay in the house, and seeing as Mahad knew about them Yami did not pass up on the offer.<p>

He stayed outside and watched as Yugi said his farewells to his family before letting Yami enter; they spent most of their time making love and being with each other in Yugi's room while Mahad stayed away knowing what they were up to.

Yami reached down to peck Yugi's lips before moving them down to his neck making Yugi giggle slightly at the touch.

'Yami' Yugi whined.

'You're so beautiful Yugi' Yami whispered before reaching up to kiss his lips again 'I love you'.

'I love you too' Yugi kissed him back but put his hands on Yami's chest 'But it's getting late and my father will be back soon. Can't let him see me like this'.

Yami groaned but rolled off Yugi 'Suppose not'.

Yugi smiled as he sat up but reached over to kiss Yugi one last time before standing up from the bed 'I'll buy you your own house so we don't have to schedule around everyone else okay?'

'Hmm…sounds nice' Yami hummed as Yugi walked over to his wardrobe, Yami closed his eyes and briefly to enjoy the moment before he was disturbed with a scream.

Yami shot up and turned to Yugi who was grasping his hand which had blood running over the skin, Yami jumped out of the bed and pulled his trousers on before rushing to Yugi, he took the young boys hand and observed the deep cut he received.

'T-There's something in my wardrobe' Yugi whimpered.

Yami pushed Yugi's clothes out of the way before seeing a sharp blade hanging in the closet in just the length where it was hidden amongst Yugi's clothes, a small note attached to it that Yami ripped off and read, the biblical verse was familiar and he frowned at the writing.

'Marik!' Yami growled and bent down to pick his shirt up and slip it on 'I'll get the bastard Yugi don't worry'.

Yugi watched as Yami left his bedroom with clear anger in his face, Yugi was about to watch him disappear but turned as Mahad opened the door and rushed over to his side.

'Yugi what's wrong?' Mahad questioned as he observed the wound.

'I-I'm okay…' Yugi replied meekly.

* * *

><p>Marik sat in a smoke filled bar listening to a young girl sing a song in time with the violin, his feet was rested on the table he had snagged and he occasionally gave threatening glares to those who looked like they wanted to fight him but backed off. The room seemed peaceful and casually stayed out of Marik's way, knowing what would happen to them if they made the wrong move.<p>

The doors were thrown open hitting the walls with a loud bang; everyone fell silent and turned to the shadow that was Yami, his murderous glare was sent around the bar as he searched for Marik through the smoky mist.

'Yami!' The male turned when he heard Marik's voice who gestured him closer 'Come! Come! I'll buy you a drink!'

Yami marched over to Marik's table and slammed the note onto the table, Marik raised his brow but sat up properly so he could reach over and take the note and read it lightly 'And then the mother comes down from the sky and washes the blood out of the sinful to leave the strong behind' Marik sighed as he put the note down on the table 'Sounds like an extract from one of the books'.

'Don't give me this crap Marik!' Yami growled 'I know that you have a heart for the books and I know that you put that note and blade in Yugi's wardrobe!'

Marik gave a small chuckle and crossed his arms 'And if I did?'

'You stay the hell away from Yugi! If you touch him I swear-!'

Marik then stood up leaning closer to Yami 'You'll do what? Kill me? I'd like to see you try' Marik taunted with a smirk.

Yami gave a low growl 'You just stay the hell away from Yugi…or I'll make you pay'.

'We'll see Yami'.

Yami kept up the glare for a few moments before pulling himself away from Marik's table and leaving the bar, Marik watched him walk out before looking at the other patrons who were all silent and watching curiously.

'What's the matter? Got nothing better to do?' Marik spat making them return to their daily business.

Marik sat back down but gestured to Malik and Bakura to move closer 'Boys, we need to go deeper'.

'You got a plan then boss?' Bakura asked.

Marik smirked and sat back 'Oh yes…one that'll draw out the rat'.

********************************End of chapter 9*****************************

I feel like I've lost my touch with villain Marik…

I mean, putting a blade in a wardrobe is a mediocre thing. I must think more evilly!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
